College Memories
by MeltingMetal315
Summary: Edward Elric, a child prodigy, is housed in the same dorm as Central University's womanizer, Roy Mustang. Roy finds himself falling for Edward, unable to resist himself. What's Edward to say about it? RoyEd AU
1. Chapter 1

**College Memories: Chapter One**

**Author: **MeltingMetal315

**Original Publish Date: **December 22, 2010

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **RoyEd

**Rating: **NC17 (throughout)

**Warnings: ** (throughout)Sexual graphic content, yaoi (malexmale), language, AU (don't like, don't read)

_**Author Notes:**__ YAY! Okay, I love this story… a lot. Originally, my muse wanted me to make it a shotacon where Ed's thirteen, but after writing the first three chapters, it got kind of awkward, and so I bumped it up to fifteen, his usual age. Please note that Ed's fifteen and Roy's twenty-two. Anywho, the first chapter's a bit short, but the next two are really long… not to mention the one-shot I wrote for it. I'm really starting to love this story! I hope you like it, too! XD)_

:::::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::::

"Welcome to Central University, Mr. Elric! It's an extreme honor to have you here!" The headmaster dean clasped the boy's hand in both of his, shaking his arm vigorously.

"Er, thank you, sir. It's an honor to be accepted," The boy mumbled, withdrawing his hand from the man and tugging his red Jansport closer to himself.

"If there's anything -anything at all- that we can do for you, just say so!"

"Could you take me to my dorm, actually? This is a large campus for me to inhale all at once..."

"Yes! Of course, of course."

"I'm receiving a full academic scholarship, correct?"

"Yes! Paid housing and basic school supplies, and tuition, of course."

"So it's basically school expenses paid."

"Yes, sir... I mean, we can't be dipping into school funds to buy you Transformers and candy bars," the man chuckled. Ed just stared at him, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"I'm fifteen, not eight. And I have the mentality and maturity of an adult, thank you very much."

"My apologies, Mr. Edward," the man quickly tried to fix his mistake. "Here's your dorm... If you need anything else, just give me a call... But I'm sure your roommate can help you," the dean shrugged, handing Edward his school ID card.

"Thanks," Ed mumbled as he took the card and made his way past a group of seniors smoking something and through the door.

"You over there! This is a smoke-free environment! This will be a warning! And, Riza, as your father's best friend, I'm sure he would not approve. That goes for you, too, Mr. Mustang!" the dean scolded the group then drove away in his golf cart.

"What a prick, pulling the daddy card," Jean Havoc practically shouted.

"That fates was only associated with Father so Roy and I could get into CU," Rizal Hawkeye snorted.

"I still can't get over the fact that your father wanted to pass his pyrotechnical research to Roy of all people. I mean, he was just a pyromaniac of a little neighborhood orphan."

"Maes, you DO realize that I'm sitting right here?" Roy Mustang shoved his best friend, Maes Hughes, playfully. "Enough with my childhood issue, who else noticed that kid?"

"She kind of reminded me of Riza when she was a kid..."

"Wonder what a pretty little girl like her is doing in a college boy's dorm..."

"Let's go find out," Jean smirked lustfully and jumped up to investigate. The rest shrugged and followed... They had nothing better to do.

"Thank you," the 'girl's' raspy voice mumbled to the guy at the housing booth as he handed 'her' a key.

"No problem. It's the second floor, room 25-B."

"Woah, Roy, that's your room!"

"Why the hell would they put a girl in your room?"

"I'm getting the impression that she's not a girl," Riza smirked.

"Come ON you guys! Are you going to spy with me or NOT?" Jean, being Jean, was already half way up the stairs, pursuiting the mysterious student.

"Roy, we all vote that you walk in there as you and act surprised and interrogate him!"

"Why me?"

"Because it's YOUR goddamn room, ya wimp."

"Fine, fine," Roy brushed off the wrinkles on his button-up shirt and entered.

The kid sat cross-legged on a barren bed mattress stained with college toxins. In front of him sat a shabby, ancient laptop plugged into a wall socket. His red Jansport lay unpacked and propped up against the empty desk.

The boy himself wore a faded, skin-tight red hoodie. Underneath, he wore a threadbare black tee shirt that seemed to be too small, as it hugged his abs, framing his muscles. He had on black skinny jeans that were somewhat faded; and worn, black combat boots. His hair was pulled back into a messy braid, with the exception of his shaggy blond bangs framing his face.

"Oh hi there," Roy feigned surprise, "Uh, are you sure you're housed in a men's college dorm? The girls' prep school's a couple blocks that way..."

The blonde pursed his face in annoyance and slammed the laptop cover closed.

"I have a goddamn dick, thank you very much," the boy pouted. "And I'm a freshman biology major. And I may be only fifteen, but I am nothing like the generic fifteen-year-old dumbass, so don't you even dare treat me like a kid."

"Hm, child prodigy as my new roommate..." Roy mumbled to himself. "And I thought Frank was no fun as a roomie..." Roy snapped himself out of his train of thought and turned back to the boy, who was eyeing him, studying him. "Well, I assume you're my roommate. Name's Roy Mustang, senior pyrotechnics major."

"Edward Elric. As I said, freshman biology major, age thirteen, whatever. Look, I don't like being kept up late, so don't be too rowdy."

"Well, I'm known as CU's top manwhore and womanizer, so if the sound of moaning women at late night hours keeps you up-"

"Too much info!" Edward covered his ears the way a little kid would. "Look, I'm here to research and learn, unlike most college students, so if you're going to... to... 'do it' every night, then go get your own room."

"Psssst, Roy, quit scaring the kid!" Maes's voice from the doorway rose over a whisper.

"Great, now your orgy arrived," Edward rolled his eyes and unplugged his laptop and grabbed his wallet and keys. "I'm leaving before you get your gay semen all over me," Edward grumbled, pushing past the crowd of men (and Riza) in the doorway. Without turning back he shouted, "And stop stalking me, goddamnit!"

"What a riot..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**College Memories: Chapter Two**

**Author: **MeltingMetal315

**Original Publish Date: **December 22, 2010

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **RoyEd

**Rating: **NC17 (throughout)

**Warnings: ** (throughout)Sexual graphic content, yaoi (malexmale), language, AU (don't like, don't read)

_**Author Notes:**__ Ugh, this was a pain to go back and edit for Edo's age XP Roy finally starts to feel for his roommate *le gaspe* Enjoy!_

:::::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::::

Edward Elric was scarred for life.

The one sacred place, the one place in the world that kept him sane, that one place was now pervert central.

First floor, being the floor with mostly computers, was overrun with pornos jacking off to online porn and X-Tube. The third and fourth floor, which were actually lined with books, hid couples having a go at it. And with every couple doing it, there were three peeping toms and two onlookers with a camera trying to get some good blackmail material. The fifth floor, the place housing the scientific journals and research notes, was left almost untouched... Minus the hoard of freshmen huddled around anatomy books. But the biology journals were left untouched and lined with a summer's worth of dust. There he got to work, picking out books by simply reading the author's name. He soon held a stack of books half his height, but he wasn't done yet.

The next section he dissected was the law and criminal justice section. He spent more time reading excerpts and flipping through pages before adding books to his pile. About an hour later, he had checked out a stack of books taller than himself and was walking home.

:::::::::

"So Maes, any dirt on the kid yet?"

"Patience, Roy! I'm still hacking into the school's records."

"Why can't you just get into his facebook or myspace or something?"

"Doesn't have one," Maes mumbled.

"He's fifteen! Every teenager has a facebook!" Jean flipped a page in his Playboy magazine.

"He doesn't have one! Now shut up, I'm almost there."

"I thought you were good at this investigation stuff! And that's why you were going for a higher degree!"

"I got it!" Maes relaxed, leaning back in his chair with pride. Roy snatched Maes's laptop and began to read aloud the information he deemed important.

"Edward Elric... Age 15... Born October 7... Practically skipped primary school... Hmmmm... Was accepted into every university in Amestris AND Xing... Grew up in a little Eastern farm town called Risembool... Has a brother... Now that's interesting... No info on his family but the fact he has a brother and is legally considered an orphan... It looks like someone already got in here and deleted his family backgrounds... Wait... Scratch that, the data's still loading... Hang on... Oh, we were right, he's dirt poor. Worked a night-time job since he was ten, doesn't say _what _job, though. Apparently, since he was ten, he's been living on his own in his own apartment in East City, attending Eastern University Magnet Prep. It's only been deemed legal, his living on his own, because of his maturity level and the fact that his father is technically still alive... So he's been responsible for himself for six years after his mother's death... Doesn't say how she died, though... His closest thing to family was a longtime family friend: Pinako Rockbell and her granddaughter, Winry… They live in Risembool to this date. And he's been being trained by… Izumi Curtis? Isn't she that break-through biologist out in East City? But other than that… So the kid's got a really sad background... Wait! I think I found somet-"

And as if on cue, Edward Elric himself kicked open the door while struggling to balance a large stack of books.

"Well speak of the devil..." Jean murmured.

"Here, let me help you," Roy slammed down the top of Maes's laptop and jumped up and took half of the books from Ed and set them on Ed's desk.

"Er, thanks," Ed nodded and set his pile next to the previous.

"So how was your first trip to sex central?" Jean smirked as he withdrew his unlit cigarette from his lips.

"You could've warned me. I'm not supposed to see things like that, yet," Ed mumbled as he sat at the desk with a spiral notebook and a law book.

"What are you doing at a library before class starts, anyway?" Jean pressed on.

"I'm a child prodigy. I read to learn and learn for pleasure."

"YOU JACK OFF ON TEXTBOOKS?"

Edward twisted back on his chair, resting an elbow on the back support. He contorted his face to give Havoc a half-disgusted, half-disbelieving glare. Then he turned towards the ravens.

"Is he high or something or are all college seniors this dumb?"

The only reply was the laughter erupting from the two ravens.

"Watcha reading?" Maes asked in attempt to get the boy talking.

"Stuff" Edward mumbled, never looking up from his research.

"What kind of stuff?"

Ed rolled his eyes and turned around to glare at the investigation major. If looks could kill...

"If I tell you will you shut up?"

"Yeah."

Edward sighed. "It's a book on criminal law and the justice system."

"Why are you reading about law? I thought that you were a biology major?"

"Hey, you said you'd shut up if I told you!"

"Fine, fine," Maes turned to Roy "He's a feisty one..." He mumbled.

"Heard that!" Ed mumbled as he wrote something down.

"And he has senses similar to Hawkeye's" Jean added. Ed just shook his head and continued his studying.

As Maes and Jean began to chat about Riza, Roy ignored them and stared at the kid sitting at the desk. He loved the way his coarse golden strands of sunshine swung at the back of his head in that long pony-tail of his. He admired the way his body curved gently in a way too manly for a woman but too soft for a man. His lips ached with the need to kiss those soft, luscious pink lips of his. His hands wanted to caress his smooth, flawless cheeks and then wander down to feel the rippling muscles hidden by that shirt. He wanted to jump him right there and then and pin him to his bed. He wanted to hear him moan under him. He wanted to-

"Uh, Roy?" Roy snapped out of his trance as he felt Maes tap his shoulder.

"Huh? What?"

"We've been asking you to order a pizza for about five minutes now!" Jean explained.

"Oh, okay... The usual?"

"Yeah"

"Ed, want anything?"

"No... Not hungry..." Ed mumbled, deep into his reading.

"You sure?"

"Yeah... Besides, I couldn't pay you back until I find a job," Ed assured him.

"My treat~!" Roy tried to persuade him.

"Fine... Just get me the cheapest thing on the menu, okay?"

"Okay."

Roy left to the hallway to call the campus pizza place, as there was better reception... And so he could think without any distractions.

What was he thinking back there? He was a straight young man! He was CU's damned womanizer for fuck's sake! And even if he was gay, Edward was a fucking kid! Not to mention the age gap! Seven years! Seven year apart! (AN: I know, it's really 14 years, but for the sake of the story) Great, now he was a damned pedophile. A GAY pedophile. A damned pervert... He had just mind-raped the boy! He never did that to anyone before in his life... Not even during the years he lived with Riza and owned the greatest crush on her. Not even when he was a hormonal teenager living with the sexy goddess of his dreams. Never had he stared at any one person and fantasized fucking them... Never in his life... Why was he suddenly so fucked u-

"Pizza Palace, can I take your order?"

"One extra-large supreme pizza, two bottles of coke and a pack of beer... And a cream of chicken and rice soup..."

"That be all?"

"Yeah... Room 25-B... The east boys' dorm."

"Okay... We'll be there in five minutes."

Roy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, mentally beating himself up. Once he calmed down, he re-entered his room.

"Hahaha, very funny, Jean." Edward was sitting on his bed, placing himself in their conversation.

"Well, you WOULD make a sexy girl." Jean chuckled.

"You're an idiot," Ed stuck out his tongue.

"Now, now, boys. I think half of the university wants to fuck the poor kid as is, so there's no reason to dare him into dressing up as a girl just for your own sick Lolita complex pleasure... Jean" Maes playfully scolded. Roy's face paled. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, Roy-boy! Jean was just offering Ed $100 to dress up as a girl and walk around campus. Ya know, since he needs money."

Edward's face reddened with embarrassment. "I-I just need some cash for food and clothes and stuff... It's not like I'm desperate or anything!"

Roy could tell he was hiding something behind his words. Some dark secret... He simply nodded and let it slide.

A knock sounded on the door and Roy turned to open it. He took the bag from the delivery boy and handed him a twenty, telling him to keep the change and promptly slamming the door in his face.

"Here, Ed," he handed the youngest occupant of the room a Styrofoam bowl and a spoon. He set the pizza box between the three of them and passed around beers. He tossed a cup and the bottle of coke to Edward.

"Uh, what exactly is this?" Edward sniffed cautiously at the soup.

"Cream of chicken and rice. It's the cheapest thing," Roy stated.

"Cream? Like... M-m-milk?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh... I'm just uh... Nevermind" Ed, trying to be polite, took a cautious sip. It wasn't terrible, but it had milk in it, after all. He forced himself to eat it all out of courtesy.

Roy mentally moaned as the creamy white liquid of Ed's soup dribbled down his face. It looked just like Ed had finished off giving a- well, you know. He turned away, disgusted at himself for such thoughts.

"Ed? Is something wrong?" Maes rested his hand on his shoulder as he examined the boy's face.

"Um, well, I kind of hate milk..." Ed admitted, his ears getting red.

"Ah, well you didn't have to eat that, ya know." Roy chuckled.

"Well, since you got it for me and paid for it, I didn't want to waste it..."

"Well, it was only a dollar..." Roy paused as realization swept over him "You know, that makes so much sense!"

"What does?"

"No wonder you're so short!"

Let's just say that Roy spent the rest of the night icing a black eye. 


	3. Chapter 3

**College Memories: Chapter Three**

**Author: **MeltingMetal315

**Original Publish Date: **December 22, 2010

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **RoyEd

**Rating: **NC17 (throughout)

**Warnings: **(throughout)Sexual graphic content, yaoi (malexmale), language, AU (don't like, don't read)

_**Author Notes:**__ Edward, you have such a filthy mouth… XD_

:::::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::::

"Roy, you bastard, give me back my damned key!" Edward jumped up hopelessly in an attempt to grasp the key Roy held up.

"Not unless you hang out with the guys tonight. It's the first Saturday, Ed! I thought Maes and I were appointed as your social tutors!"

"I hope you know that I never agreed to that whole teach-Edward-to-act-like-a-college-kid-or-at-least-a-teenager thing," Ed huffed, sticking out his bottom lip.

_Mmmm, so suckable..._ Roy thought.

"Aw, Edward! It's good for you!" Roy whined playfully.

"Ugh, fine! I guess one night won't hurt..." Ed shrugged, surrendering from frustration.

"Good," Roy smiled. "Now's when you ask what we're going to do," Roy said in the type of voice adults use with babies.

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes (which he tended to do a lot around Roy and the gang), "What are we going to do tonight?" Ed said, feigning excitement.

"We're going to have a movie-a-thon, duh!" Roy smirked.

"Ugh, what am I being made to watch?" Ed groaned.

"Well, we each pick one movie to watch. I usually pick a horror movie, Maes usually picks a comedy. And Jean… well, you know Jean… Let's just say that he takes a trip to the porn shop beforehand..."

"You guys'll be the end of me," Ed shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, you. We're supposed to be at Maes' apartment in an hour."

"WHAT?" Somehow, Ed had a feeling that it was all planned out for him to be there.

"You heard me, shrimp!" Roy laughed as he disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

"Yep, those three will be the end of me," Ed chuckled as he walked over to their shared dresser. He kneeled down to his bottom two drawers, taking out a snug, black, half-turtleneck (actually, it's called a "collared" neck, but I thought that was easily confused with a dress shirt collar. So I came up with my own term, ha!) sleeveless and grey skinny jeans. He removed his shirt and quickly applied deoderent under his left arm. As for the other, he picked up a can of mechanical oil and poured a couple drops onto his metal joints. He flexed his metal arm. Finding it to standards, he slipped on the tanktop. Next, he removed his pajama pants (he's a teenager in college planning to study all day! Of course he still has his PJs kn! XD) and oiled his left leg, which was made of the same automail technology. He shook out his leg and pulled up his jeans. He heard the sound of the shower being turned off and he hurriedly threw on a navy blue dress shirt, deciding to leave it unbuttoned. He tied his hair back up in its pony-tail, this time with a blue hair tie.

Edward sat at his desk, deciding to read as much as possible before the guys killed his brain.

"Ready, Ed?" Mustang was buttoning the top buttons on his dark violet (mmmm, it's a sexy color, dark violet) dress shirt as he kicked the bathroom door shut.

"Yeah, let's go." Ed got up and grabbed his phone. He searched his desk for his key, but then remembered that Roy still had it. He shrugged and walked through the door as Roy held it open.

"Ed, you have to thank a person for holding a door for you," Roy scolded, catching up to the blonde after locking the door.

"Now you're my etiquette tutor?" Ed rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Aw, Ed, it's for your own good. How do you ever expect to get a date with your manners?"

"Ugh, fine," Ed sighed, "Mom."

Roy scowled. "I thought you said that I couldn't treat you like a child because you wouldn't act like one," he muttered.

"Bastard."

"Shrimp."

"Whore."

"Child."

"Ass hole!"

"Feminine."

Ed frowned as he sat in Roy's car. Once Roy sat as well he stuck out his tongue.

"Well fuck you, Roy Mustang!"

_Please do..._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Roy chuckled. He reached over and turned on the radio to 103.5: KISS FM. Roy smiled as Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" came on.

"I love this song!" Roy squealed, beginning to sit-dance. "You think I'm pretty without any make-up on! You think I'm funny when I get the punch line wrong! Every February, you'll be my valentine! Valentine!"

Ed glared at the man dancing next to him. He stared out the window, desperate to block out that woman's annoying voice.

Roy glanced over at Ed and began to do the pointing move and the heart pump move as the chorus came on.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on! I can't sleep, so let's run away and don't ever look back! Don't ever look back!"

"Hands on the wheel!" Ed growled. He hated pop music... Hmmmm...

Working very stealthily as Roy sung about "driving to Cali and making a fort out of sheets," Ed quickly switched the channel to 101.1: Q101, Central's alternative. He relaxed as he heard Three Days Grace's "I Hate Everything About You" play. (Yeah, I know, nowadays, Q101 only plays World so Cold if they even play ANY 3DG, but IHEAY is one of my fave songs of theirs, plus it fits! X3)

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" Ed screamed more than he sung. "Why do I... LOVE YOU!"

"Ed!" Roy frowned, flipping back to KISS.

"My heart stops when ya look at me! Just one touch, now baby I believe-ED!"

"Every time we lie awake... Every movement that you make," Ed sang more softly now as to fit the mood of the verse. Roy listened, stunned, falling for him more with each note. He quickly snapped his head back to the road, pulling into a spot in front of Maes' place. He quickly pulled out the key right before the chorus came on, in an attempt to stop Ed from screaming again.

The two walked wordlessly side-by-side, each quietly humming his respective radio song to himself. They climbed the first flight stairs and knocked promptly on a red door labeled "HUGHES" with a chipped, plastic nameplate hanging from one screw. What a dump.

"Roy! Edward! Come on in!" Maes grinned from ear to ear as he handed Roy a beer and Ed a coke. Maes sat on the ground next to Jean as Roy and Ed plopped down on the single rundown loveseat. Roy leaned over the side with one arm as Ed stretched out his legs and took up most of the couch, much to Roy's annoyance.

"Just in time, boys! My movie's starting!"

Maes had picked out a cheesy comedy. He, being the overreactive guy he is, racked up throughout the movie as Jean made perverted comments about the girl main character. Edward didn't really follow it, reverting to secretly reading.

Roy watched the boy intently. His thoughts kept wandering to him, and he couldn't stop, no matter how he tried. Roy gave in at one point when he tired of the movie. Maes picked it every time, anyway. He watched a billion times before and listened to Maes crack up at the same parts and Jean make perverted comments at the same points. He was even expecting the nosebleed he got when they showed that chic in a bikini.

_His skin is so soft… I just want to feel it under my hand… Just once… _Roy ogled the glimpse of Ed's cheek he got when he glanced over at him._ What am I thinking? I'll never get a chance to softly caress his face! Don't get your hope up, Mustang._

As soon as the end credits came on, Mustang bolted up and inserted a horror film that just came out on DVD. It was one of those over-dramatic paranormal movies that dripped with scary music, idiotic characters, and lacked any light, shrouding the majority of scenes in darkness with minimal lights. It was the type that you took a date to in order to have her clinging to you for help. Actually, Roy remembered taking some random girl to see it when it was in theaters.

Roy smirked as Edward clutch his arm subconsciously as suspense music resonated through a long corridor being walked by an overly-pale girl in an 1800s style plan was playing right into place…

"DON'T OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR, DUMBASS BITCH!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot up from his seat. Tripping over his feet from his lousy landing, he fell right onto Mustang. Taken by surprise, Roy put his arms out to avoid broken bones. Unfortunately, in the process, he hit Edward in the face. Ed, with his fast reflexes, attempted to hit Roy back, only to slap Roy's beer over, drenching them in the foul-smelling alcohol.

"SHIT! ED!" Roy stood up abruptly, causing the boy to fall on his face. "Goddamnit… this is my _good _shirt!"

"It's your fault for wearing it, bastard."

"Fuck, Ed, this'll take a fortune to replace!"

"God, Mustang, just take it to a damned cleaner. Stop PMS-ing," Ed growled as he began to take off his shirts.

"What the hell are you doing," Mustang shouted, alarmed.

"I'm taking off my shirt, what does it look like?" Ed snarled. Jean and Hughes glanced at each other and began to back out of the room. Things were going to get ugly…

"Why the goddamn hell would you take off your shirt?"

"It's drenched in fucking beer, dumbass!" Ed snarled. Roy's face turned red as he realized the logic. Was he _that _horny?

"Oh…" Roy hung his head, embarrassed. He glanced up after a short moment, realizing that this would be a great time to ogle at the little blonde.

What he saw was metal. Metal where an arm and a shoulder should be. The skin was scarred where it met the metal. Roy audibly gasped, regretting it as soon s the sound passed his lips.

"Great, now even _you_ think I'm a freak," Ed mumbled. He walked to the coat rack and grabbed his coat. "Look, I'll just walk home. You guys don't have to hang out with me, anymore," Ed turned back to look Roy in the eye, "Really, I'm used to it. All my life, my peers have been afraid of me. I'm used to being alone."

Before Roy could reply, Ed had escaped out the door. Working on instinct, he did the first thing that came to mind.

He ran after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**College Memories: Chapter Four**

**Author: **MeltingMetal315

**Original Publish Date: **December 22, 2010

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **RoyEd

**Rating: **NC17 (throughout)

**Warnings: **(throughout)Sexual graphic content, yaoi (malexmale), language, AU (don't like, don't read)

_**Author Notes:**__ I figured out how to code CSS journals on deviant art! My newest and most favorite one is RoyEd, so go to the DA link on my profile and go use it! XD I'm super proud of it ;] And sorry for the long wait-time… I rewrote this chapter three times before I decided it worthy of posting… And for all of you wondering where our little Al is, now you'll know! (And I don't hate Al, I actually love him to death, but he just doesn't fit into my RoyEd stories XP) And due to my change of mind in plot, I'll be slightly rewriting chapter 2. Nothing big, just some little details that won't fit into the story anymore._

:::::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::::

Roy dashed through the door with only one thing on his mind. Only until he made it outside did he realize he had left his coat (with his cellphone) in Maes's apartment. He cursed under his breath as a gust of sharp wind pierced his skin, which was saturated in the beer Edward had spilled only minutes before. He shivered from the cold and fished his keys out of his pants pocket. Before another gust blew, Roy jumped into his car and started it up. His mind began to race as he heard a shrill scream not too far from where he was. It was all too feminine to be Edward, but he knew that the next shriek might as well be Ed.

Roy banged his head into the wheel in frustration and self-anger as he slowed at a red light. If anything happened to Ed, it would be his fault. Only he was to blame. He had been rash and greatly upset the boy, causing the short-tempered hothead to storm out into plausible danger.

He decided that his best bet was to go back to Maes's place and grab his phone. He had plugged in the boy's number a few days ago, figuring that he'd need it in case of emergency. Plus, it wouldn't be a bad idea to get Jean and Maes to help him look for Ed, either. After all, Hughes was an investigation major. He had to know _something _about searching for a person.

He cursed himself again as he made a U-turn, wasting his precious time. He jumped out of his car as fast as possible and practically flew up the steps to the familiar apartment. He didn't bother to knock, letting himself in. He grabbed his coat and frantically yelled for his two companions to help him search for Edward. The two sprang to their feet and all three were out the door and in their cars in a matter of seconds. Roy sped down the road while going through his contacts for Ed's number at the same time. He called four times, only to get his voicemail each time. Panicked and with his thoughts jumping to horrid conclusions, he pressed the first speed-dial on his phone.

"Riza?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Roy. I need a favor-"

"Roy, I'm on a date! I'm sure it can wait-"

"It's about Ed!" He pleaded. The other end of the line paused for a moment.

"What happened?"

"I... Well... He..." Roy thought for a moment on how he should phrase things. "Look, Riz, he got mad and stormed out of Maes's apartment and you know how dangerous this part of town is! I'm worried sick and I haven't seen him and I don't know where he could have gone! And he's not answering his cell! I called him four freaking times and-"

"Roy! Take a deep breath. I think I can find him... but you owe me one, okay? This was a very important date!"

"Thanks Riza," Roy sighed. He flipped his phone closed. He wouldn't give up until he was found, however, and so he drove on.

:::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Edward burst through the main door and hit the brisk cold air of the night. He inhaled it deeply. He just wanted to clear his head. He knew that Roy didn't mean to be so irritating and, well, _mean_. It was just that... he hadn't had to deal with his peers and classmates being so astonished since Alphonse was around. He hadn't even gone to regular school since Al was with him. He was careless and forgot. He _allowed _Roy to react in the way he did. He brought it on himself, after all.

That shocked stare. They all had that same stare whenever they first discovered his fake limbs. It wasn't like he wanted them. He didn't. All he ever wanted his whole life was to be a normal kid with a normal childhood, but no, he had his short life filled with as many hardships as any adult, maybe even more.

But that one stare. That one look that Roy had plastered onto his face did it. It reminded him of before his mother's death, when the three of them were together and a family. That same look was the one that he received more than a few times during that time. Which of course, reminded him of his mother and brother, which then sent him spiraling downward in an emotional bliss.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he rounded a corner. He decided that the best thing to do right now would be to visit Al. He hadn't seen him since last week and he felt absolutely horrid. He was a terrible brother... he always had been. He'll always will be. He mentally punched himself.

Well, the hospital wasn't too far from here. And the ICU staff knew him pretty well by now and would let him come by, even though it was past visiting hours. Besides, they knew all about him by now, from what they overheard him say to Al, so they pitied him.

Edward swallowed and took a deep breath as he pushed open the hospital doors. He nodded at the receptionist, who smiled sadly and nodded back. While walking the familiar halls and riding the familiar elevators that took him to his detonation, Ed pulled his jacket closer to himself and made sure that it was zipped up all the way. He made sure that it was not easy to tell he was shirtless underneath. He pulled the elastic from his hair and haphazardly redid his ponytail. He stopped in front of the all too familiar door and took a deep breath as he tried to put on a happier face. He feigned a smile and opened the door.

"-that's just like him, you know. He gets too emotional sometimes," Al chuckled, only to start into a coughing fit. Edward raised an eyebrow and continued into the room.

"Al?" Ed asked, greatly confused.

"Oh Ed! Miss Hawkeye came here looking for you!" Al smiled at his elder brother. Riza stood at Al's bedside, dressed as if she had been on a date.

"Hey, Riza," Ed said nonchalantly, "Roy tell you to look for me?"

"Yeah," Riza sighed, "you really scared him, you know."

"He still doesn't know about you and us, right?" Ed asked for assurance.

"No, he doesn't. He's practically my brother. And you know how my father is. He wants me to be a lady and all. He'd never approve of his little girl in medical school. And Roy would surely tell him. You should know how he tries to kiss up by now."

"Yeah, I know. But you'd think that they'd catch on by now. You've been a candy striper since like, sixth grade."

"Heh, guys are idiots. For goodness sake, Edward, you didn't recognize me for three days when you arrived at CU."

"Touché."

"You should call him. He's pretty paranoid."

"Okay, I will," Ed assured her before she left and closed the door behind her.

"Edward Elric, you have a lot of explaining to do," Alphonse glared at his brother. "Where have you been all week? You go to college and you don't even call me," Alphonse's eyes threatened waterfalls. "The lawyers came, Ed," Al whispered as the first tears spilled from his face. Edward stopped, his head spinning. The lawyers? No… Oh god… No! He sat next to his brother protectively and wrapped his arm around the younger boy.

"Shhh, Alphonse, it's okay," Ed whispered, almost to himself. "I've been studying the law more carefully. He can't take you away from me… He disowned us, remember? If they take you away from me, they'd put you in foster care… but because of your condition, you'd stay in a hospital under the foster care's insurance. But I have you with better insurance right now, so they would most likely let me keep you under my custody. And even if they offer adoption, I arranged for Teacher to take our custody… everything's fine… Everything is prepared for a worst-case-senario."

"Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if he took my custody," Al muttered, barely audible. Edward's drew back in surprise and clenched his shoulders, bringing him up to look him dead-on in the eye.

"Alphonse, look at me," Ed rasped between heavy breaths and clenched teeth. Alphonse could tell that he was trying very hard to keep back his emotions and tears. "He's a very bad man, Al. He does tests on living humans. He steals and cons money. He didn't want me _or_ you, Al. We're not good enough for him, you know that!" Ed cursed as a lone tear slid down his face. So much for trying to be strong.

"Brother," Al started, "I know this is a touchy subject, and really, I don't mean to offend you-"

"I know."

"-but he's the best biologist in the world… if anyone can come up with a cure… it'd be him. And… if I wasn't good enough for him, then why would he be sending lawyers to take my custody? I don't like him anymore than you do, but what if it's the best thing?"

"If he really loved you, Al, he would give you the cure even if he didn't have your custody. I'm trying to protect you!"

"I know that! But sometimes you're… you're… YOU'RE JUST TOO STUBBORN!" Al spat. He loved his brother, he really did, but this was matter of life or death.

"Fine," Ed stared at his feet as tears began to streak his face. He had lost and _that man _had won. "I want what's best for you, Alphonse… I trust you to be able to make your own decisions. Just call before you leave, okay?" And before the younger brother could reply, the older brother was already half way down the hallway.

"Damn," Al laid back in defeat, letting sleep take over him.

:::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Roy shuffled down the dark corridor of the dorm feeling like shit. He hadn't found Ed and Riza hadn't called him back, only leaving an ambiguous text message along the lines of "he'll come around." What the hell was that supposed to mean? He swore loudly and ran his hand through his hair, stopping in the middle to pul at it in frustration.

If Ed got kidnapped and forced into prostitution, then it was all his fault-

"Hey, Roy!" The blond leaned back against door casually, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He smiled a little and moved away to allow him to open the door.

"Ed! Why didn't you answer my calls!" Roy was somewhat infuriated that Ed had been sitting there waiting for him.

"My phone got soaked with beer in that fall. I think it killed it," Ed shrugged. Roy face-palmed. "Plus, you still have my key, dumbass," Ed smirked, but Roy could tell that he was hiding sadness behind his eyes. Roy nodded and threw Ed's key to him, a blush spreading across his face. Yeah… he _hadn't_ given Ed back his key, did he? Wow, he was an idiot.

Roy and Ed trudged into the room, Roy switching on the lights as they came in. Ed turned to Roy, his open to say something, only to get cut off by a worried Roy.

"Ed… have you been _crying_?" Roy quickly closed the distance between them. He clutched Ed's shoulders and examined him in the light. Dried tear marks streaked his usually dirt-smudged face. His heart wrenched and he pulled him into an embrace. Ed remained motionless, surprised at first, but then he relaxed into Roy's hug.

"You don't have to tell me, Ed," Roy muttered into the boy's ear, "but remember that I'm here for you and I'm always ready to here what's on your mind, okay?"

Ed nodded, sobs overtaking him. He pulled his arms above Roy's and clenched them together behind the taller man's neck. He snuggled into his grip and took in a deep breath. He smelled like sulfur and musk… and beer. Ed giggled into his shoulder. His crying had subsided and he wanted to tay in the man's arms forever. He felt an unfamiliar warmth- a force bending them together. Ed relaxed a bit and lead back to look the elder in the eye. The raven smiled -a genuine smile- and slowly leaned down towards the blond. Ed's eyes widened, but then he realized what to do. He took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side, parting his lips slightly. He closed his eyes as Roy's lips met his, his tongue wandering into the blond's mouth.

And that's when the door burst open.

:::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

_More author notes: Hehe, I'm evil, I know. I wonder who walked in on their kiss, hm? ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

**College Memories: Chapter Five**

**Author: **MeltingMetal315

**Original Publish Date: **January 15, 2011

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **RoyEd

**Rating: **NC17 (throughout)

**Warnings: **(throughout)Sexual graphic content, yaoi (malexmale), language, AU (don't like, don't read)

_**Author Notes:**__ I kind of last track of where I'm going with this… let's jet see where it goes and hope I don't drive it in the wrong direction. Well, now someone knows abut our two heroes's love for one another, now what to do? Oh, and I think I overuse the word familiar XD Oh, and something noteworthy: I found out that pyrotechnics is working with fireworks. That's he last time I pick cool words from Spell Check without looking them up first. Back to my made-up pyromechanics major XP_

(1) Okay, so I actually hate making up middle names, but I hate how everyone gives Ed unnatural sounding middle names. They always say like "Joseph" or "Thomas" but what I love about Ed's name is that it's alliterated! So, in order to find justice, I have given Ed a middle name that alliterates with the rest of his name! ;)

:::::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::::

At the familiar click of the door automatically caused Roy to push Edward of of him and to the ground. However, Ed landed on his knees… with his face leveled with Roy's groin, which seemed to be an even more awkward position. The man at the door gasped and rushed over to the blond, picking him up from under his armpits and then pulling him away from Roy.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, sir, what business do you have in this room?" Roy asked awkwardly, trying to change the subject that he knew was on the tip of the man's tongue.

"What am _I _doing here? ME? I think the same thing goes for you, young man. What the fuck were you just about to make my son do?" Hoenheim was steaming, his face bright red.

"SON? Who the hell are you calling your son?" Ed was up, and fuming. "Get the hell out of here! You're violating the damned restraining order! I can get you arrested, you mother-fucking, shit-faced bastard!" Hoenheim saw hell in the boy's eye right before his face got smashed in with a metal fist.

"Ed!" Roy scolded. However, he decided it was best to stay out of this one.

"Edward, please, just let me talk!" Hoenheim pleaded.

"Hell no!" Ed screeched. "Get the fuck away from me before I call the goddamn police!"

"Edward Elliott (1) Elric, you will at least listen to what your father has to say!" Hoenheim began to pick him up.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ed hollered. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, YOU'LL NEVER _BE _MY FATHER, AND YOU ARE BREAKING THE LAW RIGHT NOW!" Edward punched helplessly at the man's back.

Roy decided that now was the time to step in, deciding to stand up and save Edward.

"Look, with all due respect, _sir_," Roy mocked the title, "I can't allow you to kidnap Edward. Especially at this hour. He _does _have classes tomorrow," Roy lied. Hoenheim squinted at him and frowned.

"And who are you to be monitoring my boy's habits-"

"I'M NOT YOUR BOY!"

"-Some perverted, pedophile, sugar daddy or something?"

"No, sir, I'm not. I'm simply his roommate. However, I'd like to know why you insist on taking him when it's apparent that he has a restraining order against you?"

"It's none of your business. Look, I just need to talk to him. It's important stuff."

"ROY! CALL THE POLICE!"

"Sir, I will give you five seconds to put Edward down and leave here before I call the police, understand?" Roy held up his phone at the ready. Hoenhem sighed and released Ed, who immediately ran to stand behind Roy, clutching his arm.

"Fine. It's late. But I _will _be back to talk to you, Edward Elliott."

"That's not my name!" Ed pouted. "Mom had them take that off my birth certificate since _you_ were the one who put it there, ass hole. And you better stay away from me. I have every right to call the cops," Ed stuck out his middle finger at Hoenheim's back as the man exited the room. As soon as the door closed, Roy spoke.

"Ed, what the fucking hell was _that_?"

"I guess I should tell you about my past, then," Ed sighed as he sat upon Roy's bed and motioned for him to sit. Roy obeyed and placed an encouraging hand on the blond's shoulder as the boy held his head in his hands.

"Well, I suppose I'll start from the day I was born. Both my parents grew up in a very conservative, 'perfect' little farm town called Risembool. If you were imperfect, you got shunned and cut off from the rest of the town. I was born without an arm and a leg, hence the automail. Because of that, my oh so dear daddy," Ed rolled his eyes in mockery, "decided that he'd rather skip town and leave my mom and I. At least he'd be spared from the mockery of having a deformed child. He left to Central to 'research' but I know that he was just trying to get away from us. He came back a few months later apparently and he got Mom pregnant again.

"He left again, of course, but soon enough, Alphonse was born. Word traveled that Al was the most perfect child born into Risembool. Healthy, strong, intelligent, beautiful and absolutely perfect in every way. The idealistic Risembool baby. Mom said that my father would visit secretly with Alphonse every now and then. Never with me, of course. Mom tried to keep Al away from him since he wouldn't see me, but he found ways.

"When I was four, I was fitted for automail from a close family friend, the Rockbells. Originally, the grandmother, Granny Pinako, she was my father's drinking buddy or something. Anyway, I went to school until the third grade. I couldn't take all the ridiculing and harassment I received from my peers. Mom home schooled me, but she wasn't home very often, so I would study the things in my father' study. It was all biology, of course. All different kinds of biology. My father made sure to have knowledge of everything in the field. He's not called this era's greatest scientist for no reason.

"So over the course of a couple of years, I dehydrated my father's study and his work. I've always been a bright child. My IQ is almost 200, which of course, is insane. When I was nine, my mother was diagnosed with terminal brain stem cancer. She... she died a year later. My father didn't even go to the funeral. After the services, I decided to take Al and leave the town without a trace before my father came for him. He had already disowned me a long time ago and he had ceased visiting Al, but I knew he took pride in his 'perfect' son and he would come and claim him eventually.

"Now, don't get me wrong. Alphonse is my life! Never in my life have I ever envied him. He means the world to me. I couldn't bear to have him taken away from me. With the way Hoenheim had things, he'd have full custody of Al, the full claim to Mom's life insurance and her will, and then I'd be shipped off to an orphanage or to a juvenile work camp in Xing. So I forged his disownership papers of Al and we ran, leaving copies of the proper documents on the table.

"We went to East City. It was the closest of the five big cities. Al and I both got accepted for scholarships at East Prep. My biology teacher, Izumi Curtis, well, she found out about our living arrangements but she promised not to tell. Long story short, she became our personal tutor, or rather, we became her apprentices. She helped us pay our bills because she wanted us to work on our studies.

"Just a couple of years ago, Alphonse was diagnosed with a cancer similar to Mom's. East's hospital is one of the best. I sold everything behind Al's back so I we could afford the best treatments. Since Al was living in the hospital, I didn't need to live in a nice place anymore. I moved to a crappy little apartment in the blue light neighborhood. It was the cheapest thing on the market. All I kept was some spare clothes, my ancient lap top, and a few little odds and ends necessary for living. At one point, I ran out of money completely. Al's treatments were so expensive… I didn't have any money left from my little odd jobs to pay the hospital anymore. I… I had to turn to some dirtier jobs…

"I'd rather not talk about that, though. Anyway, a year later, East Hospital told me that they didn't have the resources to treat Al anymore. They were going to transfer him to the National Hospital. They offered to give Alphonse free treatments and all-paid fees if I allowed him to become a test subject for the National Science Research Laboratory. I signed him up. I wanted every possible treatment to be given to Al in case it could help him. The free treatments and such were just an added bonus.

"What I failed to realize was that Hoenheim was one of the people in charge of the NSRL. He found out that Alphonse was in the hospital and he bastard had the nerve to go talk to him behind my back. I was still studying back East, finishing up my senior year. I came here every chance I got, but I spent the majority of my time in East City. I was working towards getting a scholarship here. And it's not easy to get in here, nor is it easy to get an academic scholarship, an therefore even harder to get an academic scholarship when you apply at age fourteen. I came to see Al one day and I was grabbed from behind and basically kidnapped. He kept me locked up in his house for one week before I was able to create a chemical acid that dissolved the wall so I could escape. He showered me with luxuries and bribed me with the most tempting things a kid like me would want. I almost bought it until he told me that all he wanted was Al and that he'd give me everything I would ever want or need. He said he'd hook me up with a debit card for one of his largest bank accounts. That's when I realized what his true intentions were. He just wanted to take Al away from me. He didn't even think about taking me in as well. And I want Al to be brought up with an open mind and a kind heart. I can't have him learning things about being perfect from his douche bag of a father.

"So I escaped and went to the police. I brought him to court for kidnap. He had a lot of power and could very well have won the case, but I think he just wanted me to give in and let him have Al, so I won the case and a restraining order was placed between him and I. I tried to have the court put one on between him and Al, but his power stepped in and his friends in the higher ups rejected the request. He still tries to talk to me all the time and I always call the cops on him. He always pays triple the bail fee and he's let go immediately. At least it slows the bastard down.

"Today I went to see Al after I ran out of there. The hospital's not too far. He told me that the lawyers came by again. And then he told me that he wanted to go with Hoenheim in case he could treat him. I… I want what's best for Al, but I can't lose him, either… I don't what to do anymore," Ed flopped onto the bed in frustration, emitting a throaty, annoyed sigh. Roy laid down next to him and held him close.

"Oh, Ed, I never would have thought…"

"It's alright, Roy," Ed assured him as he snuggled closer to the man. Roy wrapped his arms around the boy protectively.

"Oh, by the way," Ed yawned, "thanks for saving me back there."

"Heh, you owe me," Roy smirked, "Shrimp."

Ed lightly slapped Roy before pulling the blanket over them. In no time at all, both were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Edward sat up in bed and gingerly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt so tired after last night's events and just wanted to sit around and sleep. However, he knew that this was not the case and was not possible for him to do, as he started work today. He had been pretty much freeloading off of Roy -who was still sound asleep, curled up in the sheets- and he felt kind of bad. Roy had been paying for his meals for the past week, which, with Ed's appetite, might have cost the poor man his entire wallet.

For the past few days he had been going out to apply for work after his last class. Most of the students had their schedules booked, meaning they ended their day an hour after Edward did. The blonde, however, had opted only to take the classes he deemed necessary for his major. If he wanted to, he could come back to college in three years with his peers to take the other classes if he suddenly became interested, which he highly doubted.

Anyway, the boy had used his extra period to go job hunting, and luckily, he found a job at a little bookstore down the street from the hospital. He figured it would encourage him to visit Alphonse more often. The other upside was that he could study without going to CU's library again. Yeah, after his first trip there, he decided it best not to go there…

Ed took a deep breath of the crisp, cool air of the season. It wasn't exactly autumn yet, but it most certainly was not summer any more. He pulled up the zipper on his plain black hoodie, which hid his grey polo underneath. He had opted to look nice for his first day and had worn some slacks as well. Nothing necessarily fancy, but enough to look presentable to the general public rather than his usual "child prodigy at college" look he wore around campus and around Roy and the gang.

As he pushed open the door, a soft little bell rang to alert whoever was there that a possible new customer had come in. Edward put on a somewhat faux, tired smile as he spotted the current clerk. He looked kind of like Roy… Ed shook it off. He was clearly older and he had his hair slicked back. Plus, he was wearing glasses and was dressed in a tee shirt and baggy jeans with worn sneakers. Nope. Not like Roy at all. Besides, _his_ Roy was still at the dorm, sleeping in.

"Hello, there," the Roy-look-a-like smiled. "You must be the newbie Marcello hired! Edward, right?"

"Yes sir, that's me," Ed nodded politely. It was too early to be his rude and obnoxious self. Besides, first impressions first, and then he could be a rude brat later on.

The raven smirked –just like Mustang- and put down his book. He stood up, one hand in his pocket and the other extended to shake the boy's hand. Ed shook it sleepily and then shoved his hands back in his hoodie pockets.

"I'm Damien Mus- You know what? Just call me Damien. I'm a med school student. Looking for some extra cash, you know?" He paused and observed the boy's appearance. "You a high school kid? You look a little young…"

"No," Ed assured him. "I'm a biology major at Central University. I _am_ fifteen, though. Some call me a child prodigy, but I'm just really good at biology… I'm actually searching for a cure to terminal brain stem cancer." Ed nervously scratched the back of his neck, not too fond of his past.

"CU? Wow, you're pretty smart, kid," Damien smirked and playfully ruffled the boy's golden blond locks. Ed ducked with a pout as he ducked behind the counter.

"It's my shift now, right? I got everything under control; I've worked a lot before. No prob. Bye-bye!" And with that Ed completely shunned out the Mustang clone by picking up the medical journal that Damien had left on the countertop, beginning to read it.

Damien frowned and grabbed his jacket; the little bell ringing as the door swung open.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Roy yawned as he stretched, sitting up in his bed. He suddenly felt like something was missing, realizing that it was his little roommate, who no longer lay in his arms. From all that he could remember, Ed's father, the infamous Hoenheim, had –er- "dropped in" the night before in an attempt to kidnap Edward. After that, the memory rushed into his head. Edward has spilled everything –_everything_- of his past. He had told him his darkest secrets of his pitiful life of running from his jerk of a father and caring for his younger brother single-handedly. That little blond runt had quite a past on his back and Roy really worried about him now.

But now, Roy panicked. Where had Edward gone? It was only seven in the morning on a Sunday. He was fifteen for god's sake! Where in the world could he have gone? It wasn't like he had any classes today or anything.

Edward was starting to get a reputation for disappearing like this. Roy decided to call him up, hoping that his phone had dried out He patiently waited as the dial tone rang annoyingly in his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ed? It's Roy."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um, I don't know… WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm at work, you idiot. I got a job at a little bookstore near the hospital. It's only a ten minute walk from campus. You really need to calm down. You're not my father, for god's sake."

"No, it's been made official that your father is a total ass hole."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You, know, you didn't have to get a job. You should focus on your studies. I'm perfectly fine paying for you. My legal guardian pays me a boatload every month."

"Roy, you're starting to sound paternal again..."

"But seriously, Ed, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do, Roy. I've been self-sufficient and have been supporting myself and my brother independently for -what? Five years now? Really, it's no big deal compared to -er- my past professions..."

"Alright, well... be careful, 'kay?"

"Sure, thing... Dad." Roy could practically hear him rolling his eyes through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Just call me when you're done, okay? I'll swing by and pick you up. No use in catching a cold."

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright. Bye."

"Love you." The line went dead before Roy could reply. The raven stood there in slight shock. It was nothing, right? He wasn't confessing his love, no, he was just saying those two sacred words as an alternative for 'goodbye'... right?

Roy decided to brush it off and get ready for his own work. Sure, Master Hawkeye gave him a rather large regular allowance, but he still had to work for it.

As a teenager, he had simply made his spending cash by doing chores around the Hawkeye Manor and working on his studies. Nowadays, he earned a proper wage from running his own branch of the infamous Hawkeye Pyromechanic Laboratories.

He had quite a past that began his career. His mother died at his birth. His father and his elder siblings had then perished in a terrible terrorist attack on East City when he was nine. He was only saved from death row because he had been sent away to military school for being an "unruly renegade" who played with fire too much.

After hearing the news of his family's death, nine-year-old Roy had run away. In fact, he had made the week-long journey from the far eastern border, where the military school was located, to East City, where he had wandered the streets.

In reality, he just caused havoc, staring fires everywhere and running from the scene. It wasn't too long until he was caught.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

_The child's face was smudged with ash and weeks worth of dirt. He smelled of the street with a hint of smoke. His skin was coated in grime and his tattered clothes were seared on the edges and black with ash and coal. A single tear rolled down his cheek, creating a single line of cleanliness, contrasting with the rest of his dirt-stained face. _

_He held back a sob as he withdrew a simple Bic lighter from his pocket. Glaring intensely at the park before him, he lit the lighter and touched it to the patch of dry grass. The ground ignited almost instantaneously, creating a scorching piece of art in the eye of some. He grinned wickedly, almost evilly as the fire begin to spread. He laughed, throwing his head back as he cackled. He sunk to his knees, the heat of the fire exciting him, exhilarating him. He felt euphoric- on top of the world! Was this the feeling of being high? Or was it just him? He sucked in a long, deep breath, trying to inhale the sweet scent of burning. This... This was what he needed._

_Suddenly, he felt his body being pulled back. He grabbed at the ground, trying to stop his captor. He screamed in hopes of drawing attention to himself. No! He wouldn't abandon his creation! He couldn't. He needed to stay! Let go!_

"_Shut up, you arrogant brat," his captor spat. Roy stopped, slightly shocked. He glared at the man who was now on his knees and holding Roy's shoulders._

"_Wh-" Roy started, but was hushed with a look from the man._

"_Do you like to play with fire, boy?"_

"_Why should I te-"_

"_I said: Do you like to play with fire?" He was sterner this time, causing a chill to go down Roy's spine._

"_Yes, sir," he whispered, his face downcast._

"_Fire is a very valuable, but dangerous thing, do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_It's not a toy, boy. It's a treasure." The man paused for a moment to take in the sight of the little boy. "Would you like to learn how to properly use your precious fire and put it to good use?"_

_Roy stared at him, confused. He thought for a moment before nodding his head with a look of determination._

"_All right, boy, come with me," the man simply stood and turned without leading the boy or saying anything further. Roy, wishing not to lose sight of the man, quickly followed him._

_After quite a bit of walking, and without the man looking back once, Roy they arrived at a rather extravagant house just outside of downtown._

"_Well, come along, boy, let's get you bathed. You reek of... burning garbage," the man wrinkled his nose and extended his hand to lead the boy._

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::: :::: :::: :::

Well, Ed's got a job, Roy's got a backstory... and a look-a-like. Where's this story heading? Please review and tell me what you thought! And let me know how my story progression is going... too fast? Too slow? Too uninteresting? Love it? Hate it? Want me to drop my laptop in a puddle? I demand you to review!

(PS: Sorry for the -what? 2 month?- break... I've had a lot happening in life... ^_^')


End file.
